Killer Inside
by Jovat
Summary: Los Pokemon despiertan un instinto asesino contra los humanos. Después de años de supervivencia, Aka (Red) despierta un instinto parecido al de los Pokemon, matando a la gente de una manera diferente. Midori (Green), detective de la policía, intentará descubrir quién es el asesino en serie, sin darse cuenta de que es su amigo el que ocasiona dichos asesinatos. [OC]


_**Hola, vengo aquí con una nueva idea que surgió en mi cabeza hace rato. Los personajes principales serán Red y Green, pero con personalidades originales. Este no es el mundo Pokemon al que están acostumbrados a leer. De cierta manera, podría decirse que yo cree los personajes de Red y Green, aunque sólo me basé en su apariencia y nada más. No sé cada cuando actualizaré; debo desarrollar más la historia, pero las ideas principales ya las tengo pasmadas en mi mente. Espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Pokemon disclaimer:** Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Satoshi Tajiri tiene todos los derechos :)_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

— Te amo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de morir.

Ella había muerto. Ella había muerto. ¡Y él la había asesinado!

¿Cómo es posible que una madre muriera a manos de su propio hijo? ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso?!

Varios sentimientos le golpearon como balde de agua fría; la confusión, la rabia, la tristeza, el asco. Uno a uno venían y le susurraban al oído que lo que había hecho era real. Él la mató. Él había terminado con su vida y lo peor de todo: tenía entre sus manos el cuchillo que le dedicaba destellos cegadores de haces blanquecinas, rojizas y plateadas. Ese cuchillo, aunque no tenía sonrisa alguna, esbozaba una curvatura en los límites de su filo goteante.

"La has matado" —se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

El brillo en sus ojos desapareció; la sangre goteando desde la frente del asesino golpeteaba de manera paulatina y tenue la nariz achatada de la mujer inerte. La sonrisa de la madre dejó de iluminar un rostro que con anterioridad el asesino había disfrutado.

— No, Aka. Tú no lo has hecho.

La voz en su cabeza ahora era real. No entendía nada. Si tan real era, ¿por qué sólo él la escuchaba? ¡¿Por qué estas voces le atormentaban una y otra vez?!

— Tú no la mataste.

— ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!

Se apartó más asustado que antes. El cuchillo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de la cocina, en una inmersa oscuridad que era acompañada de sirenas, gritos y caos allá afuera. Las sombras de la gente pasaban una y otra vez por los postigos de la ventana, y los haces de luz rojiza danzaban al compás de su propio eje. Todo era caos; todo era auxilio. Todos intentaban huir de lo que indudablemente era el fin de la ciudad y tal vez de la humanidad.

Pero él permanecía ahí; hundido entre sus rodillas, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Sus manos apretujaban con fuerza sus orejas; como si aquello tuviera efecto alguno en poder dejar de escuchar esas voces.

— Nosotros somos los culpables.

Esa voz era grave, temerosa y la dueña de futuras pesadillas. Esa voz era un tormento que le dejó paralizado y sollozando con desesperación. Levantó la barbilla y de nuevo la vio ahí, con las esperanzas de que todo fuese irreal; con la expectativa de que ella estuviese viva, cocinando algún guisado, papas horneadas o crema de zanahoria. Algo… lo que sea. Tan sólo, que estuviese ahí, atenta a que el pastel no fuese a quemarse; atenta a que la sopa no estuviera tan caliente. Atenta… atenta… atenta… Viva. Con vida. Su madre había muerto. La quería de vuelta. ¡Él la había matado!

— No, te equivocas.

La sangre en sus manos se había secado. No obstante, no había tenido la valentía de levantarlas, observarlas con detenimiento y verificar que, en efecto, fuese sangre ajena. Al hacerlo, las manos se levantaron temblorosas, con el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento en la palma de mis manos.

Pero no eran sus manos. Aquellas manos no eran de la tez pálida que acostumbraba a tener; de hecho, no poseían ningún color de piel parecida a la de un humano. No eran de alguien, sino de algo. Esas manos, cubiertas de una extraña textura anaranjada, con costras de sangre comenzando a formarse sobre los vellos gruesos que se aglomeraban en grupos pequeños de manchas sangrientas. Ese pelaje de tonos sésamos que finalizaban en tres grandes garras torcidas, de un color ocre, con textura rasposa y que sin duda alguna habían sujetado con rabia, instinto asesino y crueldad el arma blanca que asesinó a la de cabellos marrones.

— No fuiste tú.

No había sido él; empero, él era alguien más. No era otra persona; ni siquiera era un humano. Era una criatura. Una criatura que temían todos… una criatura que había despertado sus instintos… Entes con vida, que eran los responsables de que las sirenas chillaran y las sombras pasaran por su ventana como misiles desesperados. El caos inundaba las calles; sin embargo, él era ese caos… Y a pesar de todos esos sentimientos que golpeteaban su corazón sin piedad alguna, la mínima satisfacción por haber asesinado a una persona despertó como cuando un neófito abría los ojos ante una nueva forma de vida.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Su respiración era agitada; el sudor sobre su frente caía a brotes creando una fina capa sobre su pálido rostro. El pecho se levantaba y descendía de manera abrupta. Varios de sus mechones azabaches caían por su rostro pegados a esa capa de miedo que causó la atormentadora pesadilla.

— Red… ¿estás bien?

Volteó a ver su alrededor. En un principio, no supo dónde ni con quién se encontraba; sólo pensaba en ello: la sangre que recorría sus peludas y anaranjadas manos.

— Red…

Sólo alguien le llamaba así. Sólo dos personas le nombraban Red en lugar de su nombre de pila, Aka. Ao y Midori estaban a su lado, preocupados por la extraña actitud que Aka había estado teniendo mientras tenía las pesadillas. El muchacho aún seguía en su trance, pero Ao le calmó intentando levantarlo a que apoyara su respaldo en el tronco y tomara aire de una manera más calmada.

— Sólo fue un sueño —mencionó con una voz agitada.

— Red, te ves de la mierda —Midori soltó una carcajada fría. Ao le recriminó por aquello, aunque poco después le brindó a Aka una prenda con la que limpiarse.

— Gracias, Blue.

La muchacha era de nariz delgada y refinada, mejillas redondas, sonrisa radiante, ojos tan índigos como el uniforme del instituto y una melena marrón oscuro que caía libre y sedosa. Su amigo Midori, o como ellos dos le decían: Green, era un chico de mechones ocres rebeldes, con orbes esmeraldas; tez pálida, barbilla puntiaguda y nariz torcida; alto, esbelto, apuesto y el centro de atención de la mayoría de las mujeres.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Red notó que el ocaso estaba escondiéndose como fugitivo por las entrañas de la ciudad. A lo lejos, la fina capa púrpura que parecía invisible a dicha distancia, conformando el campo eléctrico de fuerza, desprendía destellos que por momentos asemejaban a estrellas momentáneas y solitarias.

— Las clases terminaron hace un rato —le dijo su amiga.

— Vaya, tengo que irme. ¿Cuánto me he quedado dormido?

— Un buen tiempo. Fuimos, regresamos, volvimos a irnos para almorzar y seguías dormido. ¿No es así, Green?

EL chico sonrió; su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo de la azotea. Tal parece que estaba consternado por otra cosa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, nada. Me quedaré un rato aquí; me gusta disfrutar del atardecer. Nos vemos luego —Green se despidió, aunque en otras palabras había dicho: "Déjenme solo un rato".

Blue y Red bajaron las escaleras de emergencia del instituto, las cuales cada día subían y bajaban; aquel camino se había vuelto una constante rutina en su día diario. A los tres chicos les gustaba disfrutar de una puesta de sol en silencio. Esta era la excepción, debido a que Aka había estado un poco consternado por su pesadilla.

Cuando Blue y Red dejaron el instituto, caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, desviándose por calles estrechas, caminos alumbrados y senderos principales donde los automóviles transitaban de vuelta hacia sus casas. Blue y Red esperaron a que un semáforo estuviese en verde, y cuando lo hizo, la muchacha se desvió del camino habitual del azabache.

— Nos vemos mañana —dijo Ao, pero sostuvo el brazo del mozo con preocupación—… ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, descuida —Red soltó una pequeña pero consternada risa— Sólo fue una pesadilla. No es nada.

Red siguió caminando, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a sentir el cansancio de su propia caminata. Su preocupación y atención hacia aquella pesadilla era tal, que poco después se paró en un asiento público donde los camiones iban y venían haciendo paradas continuas. El joven perdió su mirada sobre las llantas de los transportes y se inundó en el sonido de la ciudad que, con el sol ya oculto, parecía una telaraña de luces que intentaban rasgar las alturas con edificios altos e imponentes. Al salir de su trance, Red se dio cuenta de que la noche se había adentrado ya más a la metrópoli, y tanto la gente como los automóviles escasearon por completo. Él era el único sentado en la banca, y él era el único en las calles de Ciudad Esperanza.

Aka suspiró. Al tiempo en que caminaba, miraba los destellos y ondulaciones de una fina y delgada capa eléctrica de colores violetas, salmones y rosados, que constituían el campo de fuerza más majestuoso y enorme que invadía la ciudad entera. El campo de fuerza se extendía más cien kilómetros rodeando los límites de la ciudad. Aka se preguntó si alguna vez vería desactivado lo que era el escudo que mantenía su vida a flote; lo que mantenía las esperanzas de la humanidad todavía entre la espada y la pared. Algunos humanos insistían en que todo se había ido a la mierda, pero otros lanzaban gritos de esperanza y de que pronto su reproducción volvería a conquistar los territorios desolados y abandonados. Sin embargo, Aka debía estar agradecido: él vivía bajo un techo, iba a un instituto a recibir educación y pronto dedicaría su vida a un trabajo bien remunerado donde podría mantenerse él, su futura esposa y sus futuros retoños. No podía quejarse; no podía temer del futuro que él mismo veía en sus pensamientos.

Empero de todas las cosas buenas que veía para con su futuro, algo lo inquietaba…

La rutina que había tenido a lo largo de su vida era la misma siempre; de hecho, su vida había consistido en despertarse, arreglarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, estar en la azotea un par de horas con Green y Blue, para después volver a casa a estudiar, ver un poco de televisión y dormir con la cena que su madre le había preparado. Esos días eran ya un martirio para Aka; quería probar algo nuevo; quería experiencias nuevas… las que fueran; fuesen buenas o malas; fuese decepciones amorosas o un noviazgo imperfecto; fuese el conocer la nieve o inclusive el mar; fuese… fuese el salir del campo de fuerza; fuese… el conocerlos.

"¿Conocerlos? Bah, qué estupidez" pensó Aka desechando esa idea. Ellos no se atreverían a aparecerse por aquí, y si lo hicieran, era imposible cruzar ese campo de fuerza. Ellos no se aparecerían nunca ni los molestarían a ellos, los humanos. Aka debía aceptarlo: estaría en la rutina hasta el último respiro de su maldita vida. Él y todo el mundo permanecería bajo la semi-esfera púrpura de esperanza que los resguardaba bajo miedo y protección. Ellos no se aparecerían; no tenían la más remota posibi…

Un destello cegó sus ojos. En un principio, pensó que había sido un brillo proveniente del campo de fuerza, mas no fue así. Sus ojos localizaron una esfera brillante que caía tintineando sobre el firmamento de colores cobaltos y violetas. La parábola que trazó fue prolongada y misteriosa, y de un momento a otro, cayó en un sonido sordo sobre el césped de un amplio parque público, donde lo único con vida ahí era el susurro de las hojas deslizándose por entre los huecos de las ramas.

Red volteó hacia ambos lados. Nada ni nadie estaba cerca. ¿Entonces cómo es que esa diminuta esfera había caído misteriosamente hacia ahí? ¿Por qué aquel destello cayó? ¿Habrá pertenecido a alguien? ¿Alguien la habrá aventado?

Dejó de hacerse preguntas estúpidas y fue con misterio hacia la esfera brillante, que paso con paso comenzaba a jugar con sus destellos al compás de los faroles del parque que acompañaban la noche solitaria.

Los pies de Red acariciaron la esfera; su mano tocó el frío metal de ésta y pronto la tuvo entre sus manos.

Si la rutina le había atormentado tanto como la pesadilla que tuvo hace unas horas, esto era la calma que había venido hacia su vida. Una esfera que, inexplicablemente, había caído hacia sus pies y que sólo él había visto. Una esfera, que rompería con esa rutina, crearía nuevos sentimientos y le haría sentirse vivo.

Sin embargo, Aka lo sabía muy bien: esa pokébola podría ser la responsable de poner en peligro a lo que quedaba de humanidad. Sabía que por primera vez una de aquellas criaturas asesinas había cruzado de alguna u otra forma el campo de fuerza.

Red sostenía el peligro en sus manos; una esfera que sólo había visto en televisión. Una pokébola que, a pesar de todos los peligros que pudiese ocasionarle a las personas, él decidió guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.


End file.
